As I Settle into Your Bones
by ZigFuckingNovak
Summary: Zig Novak never expected Cam Saunders to 'like' his post on tumblr about wanting someone to give him a massage. Things get heated, and nothing will ever be the same. [Zampbell / AU / rated M for graphic content]
1. Chapter 1

**As I Settle into Your Bones:**

**Chapter One**

**A collaboration between ZigFuckingNovak and (she hasn't made an account yet but I will put her username in later idfijgdif)**

'Ahh, fuck..' Zig Novak grimaced as he slowly laid back onto his bed. As much as he loved the hours he'd spend skateboarding—-the bruises and the blood included—-he hated how sore it would often make him. He was surprised he had even made it to the library in order to log onto one of their computers to jokingly ask his followers on tumblr whether any of them would be willing to rub his sore back for him. He didn't expect to get much a response out of it. Interestingly enough, he ended up getting acknowledgment from one of the people he'd least expect: Campbell Saunders. Cam was one of Degrassi's Ice hound hockey players, and despite his jock status, he was a smaller guy with an extremely timid personality. Zig himself was outgoing, and, if given enough incentive, confrontational. Zig remembered scrolling past the notification on his dashboard that informed him that Cam actually 'liked' the post about massaging him. "What the hell?" had automatically fallen from his lips, prompting a sharp glare from the old bat behind the desk. He had mouthed an apology, and considered his next move. This guy was implying that he wanted to touch him. He expected some silly girls who didn't even know the name of his band, but knew he was the singer, to try to get in on it. He was used to that type. Those name-brand, obnoxiously tan, giggly girls who chomped their gum loudly and would send their less attractive friends his way in order for them to get his number for them. This, with Cam, was something different. The niner was not a big fan of the mundane, and much preferred a thrill. He guessed that this was why he made the impulsive decision to message Cam, asking him if he were actually willing. It could have been some sort of joke, for all he knew. Apparently, it wasn't. The boy had messaged him back to simply tell him that he wasn't certain of his talents in that department. Zig felt a smirk tug on the corner of his lips as he informed him that he won't know unless he tries it. What could be the harm in this? He got a free back rub, and, in a way, it was kind of exciting to think how easy it seems to be to take advantage of the shy boy. He had private messaged him in order for them to exchange numbers. Once he got Cam's, he texted, 'Here's my address. I don't like people knowing where I live, because it's in a bad area. So, keep it to yourself.' Now, here he was, waiting patiently to hear the doorbell ring. He wondered if he would even show up. His Mom had told him earlier before she left to run errands that they had run out of pain reliever, so he sure as hell hoped this kid was serious.

Cam's sanity was slowly leaving him one ill-conceived decision at a time. That was the only plausible explanation as to why he'd had the audacity to even show a sliver of interest in Zig Novak's post — one that regarded more physical contact than he typically felt comfortable with, nonetheless. It was completely unbeknownst to the brunette what his own reasoning was behind agreeing to give the other boy a back rub of some sorts. Perhaps it was his new found disregard for himself and abandoned temperance in regards to his actions. Cam's mind was still reeling as he neared the Novak household on foot, desperately searching for an inkling of a clue as to what madness was occurring in his thought process. Eventually, he chose to abandon all thoughts, opting for the peace and quiet the silent night offered. A chill running down his spine, Campbell brought trembling hands to cup his mouth and nose, exhaling deeply and defrosting the inflicted skin. A sigh of relief escaped his parted lips at the foreign warmth that embraced his flesh, alleviating the feeling of acute frostbite, if for only just a moment. A slick tongue protruded from a relatively dry mouth, dampening frightfully chapped lips. Considering he'd only just arrived home from hockey practice, having a shower seemed a good alternative to lying in his own sweat for the remainder of the night. However, as Cam trudged through the cold — the unrelenting wind nipping at all exposed parts of his body and infiltrating the skin covered by excessive amounts of clothing — he began to regret this hastily made decision. The tips of his long, shaggy hair tickled the nape of his neck, still moist with the residue from the water. A droplet of water traveled from a thin strand of hair, eventually pooling around his vulnerable skin. The whipping winds surrounding him only intensified this slight discomfort, causing the boy to shiver, the formation of goose bumps beginning. Thankfully, the silhouette of Zig's house was seen looming in the distance, his pace now increasing with the merit of relieving his senses of the frigid weather. A sorry percentage of his time was dedicated to observing his surroundings, though a couple of minutes was more than enough time to realize that Zig hadn't been incorrect in the classification of his neighborhood. Having been a part of a considerably well off family — his hockey career contributing significantly to this — money had never been much of a dilemma. The homes he held residence in were always in the better part of town. The realization that the other boy seemed to not have such a luxury brought Cam momentary sadness, the generous portion of himself longing for a way to help. Before he could completely transform into a Cam-sicle, he'd arrived at the door step of his destination, the anticipation of warmth hurrying his actions. After knocking softly a couple of times, the older male took a step back, awaiting the arrival of a certain raven-haired niner.

Zig's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the doorbell. He sat up carefully, wincing as his body reminded him of his current state. He had almost dozed off. Sliding off the edge of his bed to wobble to the front door, he began to feel anxiety seize his ability to breathe properly. He paused at the door, his hand wrapped around the knob as he attempted to soothe himself by forcing his breathing to be much slower. 'It is not that big of a deal. He won't tell anyone, anyway. I made sure he wouldn't..' The skateboarder thought to himself, as he forced a more causal grin and twisted the knob, pulling the door open. His smile went from forced, to a more relaxed, genuine state as he took in the hockey player's appearance Cam was bundled up, his nose a bright red and his lips flaking some from being chapped. The boy must have been licking at his lips while out in the cold. What a dork. That'd make it worse. Zig would know from the times he had spent in the colder days of fall when he'd go out and skateboard in order to warm up. He eventually learned to not lick his lips so much and to invest in some car max lip balm. Or, at least, the generic kind. "Ha, come on, before we have to cut your fingers off from the frost bite…why didn't you just drive over? Aren't you in grade ten?" He raised a brow, moving aside to let Cam inside.

Cam nodded his head in gratitude, not the slightest bit hesitant in his decision to enter the other boy's household. The warmth of the indoors embraced his body as the door was closed behind the pair, a sense of relief washing over him. "I - uh, I don't have my driver's license…" he muttered, fairly certain that you had to be older than the age of sixteen to be allowed access to the road - contrasting America quite significantly, considering fifteen was the age of legality there. Although he sometimes longed to have a means of transportation that was at his own dispense, Campbell recognized that it was better he couldn't drive. Those nights where the anxiety crept in and the depression arose from the deepest confines of his mouth and drowned him with his intensity would more than likely end in a fatal car crash. Seeing Zig wince in obvious pain from his peripheral vision, the older boy turned his attention towards him, offering a sympathetic glance as he tried to understand his almost overwhelming urge to alleviate his pain. "So… what happened to your back?" He asked, awkwardly leaning up against the counter that stood in the middle of the rather dingy house.

Zig snorted, "Yeah, not your license, but can't you drive with your parents? I know some grade tens who have already gotten started with it all," He shrugged, "I kinda wanna drive my Ma's already, but, with our car being the only one we have, she gets worried about me driving us into a curb or a building." He laughed at the absurdity of this. He was pretty certain he could figure out how to operate a vehicle at a pace faster than most people. Zig Novak was not book smart, but life smart and skill smart, he was. He hunched his back some as he gestured Cam with his head to follow him down the hallway, his hands resting on the small of his back for extra support as he smirked a little at Cam's question. "Your thing is hockey. My thing is skateboarding. I get a little out of hand and skateboard until my body can't take anymore," He chuckled, kicking opening the door to his tiny bedroom. "It isn't much. Don't forget that I don't want people knowing where the hell I live. Too many people at Degrassi run their mouths about stupid things.." He shrugged some, cursing under his breath after doing so. "My bedroom probably isn't much compared to yours, but. It gives me a place to sleep," He smirked, "It serves it's purpose well." He laid back onto the bed, turning over onto his stomach. His face was nuzzled into the pillow a moment before he raised his arm, his finger pointing in the direction of his dresser. "There's this oil crap that I usually put on when my mom rubs my shoulders sometimes. Grab that, first." He still couldn't believe Cam was actually going to do this. He loved that this guy was so timid and seemingly eager to please. He groaned as he remembered he needed to take his shirt off. "Hope you don't mind.." He said, a grin appearing as he reached to his sides to grip his shirt and pull it over his head. His torso was covered in various bruises and little scrapes from some of the wipe-outs that occurred whenever the genius idea to attempt youtube stunts struck him. He laid back down, balling his shirt up and tossing it to the floor. "Come on, man. Unless you're chickening out on me." He chuckled.

Cam 's entire body went rigid at the mere mention of his parents, the melancholic feeling of nostalgia soaking through his exterior to his very core. Why was he reduced to a puddle of incompetence whenever anyone brought up those closest to him? Nostalgia began to replace the temporary complacent feeling he'd been experiencing only moments before. Unwilling to look weak, he bit back the tears brimming around his lower lash-line, exhaling shakily in an attempt to maintain his composure. "I, um, live with my billet family. My real family's in Kapuskasing. Uh, they don't like giving me rides… they're pretty busy, I guess," Campbell fixated his gaze on the tile below his feet, anxiously scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor, a soft squeak resonating from the friction. He stifled a chuckle at Zig's mother's concerns, the over-dramatization reminding him vaguely of his own mother, whom was extremely protective over her children. Campbell quirked an eyebrow in response to the other boy's explanation, immediately comparing Zig's love for skateboarding to his own for hockey — though his was becoming more and more repressed lately. "Yeah… I, uh, know what you mean…" Cam trailed off, knowing just how true that statement was. Now that he was the star player of the Ice Hounds, he had a certain reputation to hold up, one that he wasn't quite fond of. Brown orbs took in their surroundings, scrutinizing the room that was so different to his own. In the corner of the room, a ragged mattress lay on the ground, looking as if it was far past its due date. To the right of that was a small dresser and a desk. An old tube television crackled somewhere in the background. Zig's room was substantially different than his own, it gave off the aura of a certain… homeyness. "Oil… got it," He confirmed, rifling through the dresser and fumbling around for the desired object. After finding what he sought, Campbell turned back towards Zig, only to find him lying shirtless on the once vacant mattress. Words left him, cheeks changing from pale to crimson as he took in the other boy's naked torso. Bruises and small wounds covered various portions of his skin, this not make the sight any less pleasing to the eye. Stop it, Campbell, he chastised himself internally, confused by the thoughts that were know running rampid through his head. "O-Okay," He stuttered making his way over to the half nude male. Cam set the oil down beside the mattress, hesitantly straddling his waist as he'd often seen done in movies. "Ready…?"

Zig frowned some, his eyes closed as he rested on the pillow, waiting for Cam to slather the oil on his aching back and work out all of the kinks. "…What the hell is a billet family?" He asked, reaching up to scratch his nose. He was aware that, supposedly, the star of the ice hounds hockey team came from somewhere else in Canada. He was also under the apparently false assumption that the guy's family would come with him to Toronto. That sucked. Zig knew that his life wasn't exactly what anyone would call 'lavish' but the one thing he felt he had over some of the higher class students at his school was his good relationship with his Mother. He was in no way an actual 'Mama's boy', he still did as any teenage boy typically does—argue, sometimes mumble under his breath— but at the same time, they relied on one another. He was the man of the house because his father was absent, and therefore, automatically exempt from filling the role. He was not the kind of person to be observant. Which was why he was surprised with himself when he picked up a minor change in the pitch of Cam's voice when he told him about how his parents weren't living here with him and that his 'billet' family did not normally provide the teen with transportation. Zig opened one eye to look at him, "Well…screw them, man. Not your real parents, I mean your billet people. If they're going to take somebody in and let him live there, they should…I don't know.." He frowned in thought as he continued, "be friggin' decent and treat that person like they're family. I couldn't live with some stranger and not even try to be a family. Even if it's a weird family." He laughed, lifting his head up some to shake his head in order to get the hair out of his green eyes. His head met with the pillow once more, his eyes rolling some at how unenthusiastic Cam sounded about whatever hobby he was referring to—-probably hockey— that he felt he could relate to Zig's love for skateboarding. He chuckled, "you don't sound so sure about that…" He had started to say something else, when he felt a bit of pressure on his backside. Both of his eyes were open this time. What the hell was Cam doing? He looked over his shoulder, his hair mussed from lying down as he tried to figure it out. It was the niner's turn to turn a few shades of red as he confirmed his first thought: that Cam had situated himself on him. Zig's mouth opened, no sound coming out at first. Until, finally, "…U-uh…what…what are you..?" He was about to ask him what this was. Then again, what was this entire meeting up about? He was letting a guy come rub his bare back for him! As if that weren't weird enough! Could he really get so uptight over Cam being on top of him as he does it? Would it matter at this point? Zig blinked hard, something he often did due to nerves. He couldn't finish his sentence. Looking at Cam's face, his brown eyes were filled with so much innocence at the action. He genuinely did not seem to think that it might freak Zig out and result in him kicking the boy's ass like any other guy at their high school would do. No. He seemed to think that this was just something someone did when they massaged someone else. The naivety won him over, and he sighed, "Nevermind.." He grumbled, burying his face into the pillow as he waited for the blood to rush from his cheeks. "….yep, definitely ready. Been ready all morning.."

Cam raised his brows in response to Zig's question, surprised that he wasn't aware of the term's meaning — especially considering a decent amount of his fellow classmates took up residency with a billet family. "Uh, it's sorta like a home away from home, I guess. Someone to look after you while your family's not around," Despite the definition, Cam hardly felt that they were 'a family' at all. Sleep often alluded him due to late night arguments that involved screaming and smashing the nearest breakable object in sight. Each member of the household often retreated to their own quarters during meal time, leaving minimal time for any interaction. He often heard himself being referred to 'the weird kid,' something that succeeded in making his smile dissipate every single time. He'd tried so hard to be the good, normal kid that every billet parent might want, and yet they still saw through his ruse. The realization more or less caused his resolve to fade, leaving him to abandon his polite mannerisms and simply stay in his room 24/7. Cam couldn't even remember the last point in time in which he'd had an actual conversation with his pseudo family that consisted of anything other than the normal obligatory greetings. Through Zig's sympathetic words, Cam felt the burden of his home life lessen, a new light appearing in once dull eyes; it was nice to know at least someone agreed with him and cared enough to voice their opinion rather than conform with the group as he himself would have done. "Thanks," Was all the boy was able to whisper, desperately trying to convey each ounce of his gratitude into those two syllables. It wasn't often someone stuck up for him, indirectly or not, but under the rare circumstances that it did, he was overcome with more appreciation than he was ever able to vocalize. Already having situated himself on Zig's back, Campbell slowly thumbed around for the bottle of oil, just barely grasping the tip when he felt the other boy's body tense considerably. Before he was able to inquire about the suddenness of his action, Zig's words filled the silence. The familiar feeling of anxiety began gripping his throat, slowly tightening around his neck and digging it's claws into his unblemished skin. A panic bubbled beneath his surface, the fear of having done something wrong seemingly been confirmed. Oh, God, I did something wrong, oh, God… Only when the other boy once again penetrated the tension filled air with his words did Cam begin to calm down, all feelings of inadequacy slowly subsiding. Already having retrieved the bottle of oil, he slowly poured the substance out onto his hand, the cool liquid contrasting the heat of the room. After rubbing his hands together briefly, he finally began the massage, Cam's calloused hands now caressing the skin of Zig's back. He grunted softly at the obvious tension in the boy's muscle, steadily rubbing out each kink he discovered. "Wow… skateboarding, uh, really gives you a lot of knots…" He observed, hands continually revolving around the boy's shoulder muscle. Cam was careful to maneuver around the ripe bruises that scaled Zig's sides, gently swiping his fingertips across the wounded areas when addressing them.

Zig groaned softly, hardly believing how relieving it all was. This was definitely better than some damn tylenol that his Mom was probably going to bring home later. He could feel his body sink further into the mattress as Cam's hands worked their magic. He grunted slightly in pain at certain points where he was the most tender, but overall, this was definitely a new kind of experience. When his Mom would rub his shoulders for him, her hands were so soft and cautious. A girl's touch was just so much different than what he was getting from Cam. Even thinking back on when he had a thing with Tori, her hands seemed light as feathers and he was always left craving more because she simply did not prove her previous existence on his flesh, in his mind. Cam's hands —-while seeming to avoid certain areas that were probably painted with black and blue—were firmer. His fingertips pressed deeply into the tissue, rubbing the majority of the ache out using simple, circular motions. He chuckled lightly at Cam's comment regarding the size of the knots in his back. "…Yeaah, it takes a lot to skateboard. You use your whole body. You need it to balance, to keep control, your entire…being determines everything.." He trailed off, smiling softly to himself as he brought himself back to yesterday, the skateboard session that caused the kinks in his body. He had skateboarded until the late hours of the night. He recalled the tiny rays of sunlight as he allowed them through the cracks of his fingers, his palm shading his eyes from its unforgiving glare as he would prepare himself for the take-off. 3, 2, 1. His foot would meet the ground, propelling him forward at full force, and he would fly. He would fly away from the world, with reality whipping past him in a blur of trees and old buildings. Skateboarding was his true sanctuary. The only thing that could possibly come close to comparing would be whenever he practiced with his band, WhisperHug. Bringing himself back to the present, he sighed, his focus going back into Cam's fingers. "…You little liar," He smirked, "you told me…that..you weren't…sure if you would be any good at this.." His thoughts began to wander, the longer Cam massaged him. This was never a good thing, whenever Zig Novak's thoughts started to wander. He often found himself in forbidden areas of thinking. For example, if Cam was so good with his hands, does that he mean he was skillful using them in other ways? He stopped himself. His breathing hitching slightly as he tried to drag himself away from this scenario. This proved to be pointless, though. He shifted slightly, his face darkening as he realized he had a…pressing matter down in his jeans. 'Stay on your stomach, stay on your stomach,' He told himself, cursing mentally as he struggled to find a logical explanation for why this was even happening.

Cam continued to move his hands in what he considered to be a soothing way against the vulnerable flesh of Zig's back, taking the grunts of approval elicited from the other boy's lips to be a good sign. He'd never before given anyone a massage — not even close relatives — so the entire thing was completely new to him. It pleased him to know that he seemed to be doing well, but at the same time, there was that lingering doubt that told him he was failing miserably. He nodded as the black-haired male spoke about his skateboarding endeavors, stopping after a couple of seconds when the realization dawned upon him that not only was the gesture stupid, but Zig wasn't able to see him in the first place. He momentarily ceased his movements to slather on another coat of oil, the original having been completely absorbed by the skin it came into contact with. Again, the cool sensation took hit his fingertips, causing his head to loll softly in pleasure. If he were to be completely honest, this whole moment was nothing but blissful. Campbell had been anticipating an awkward, tense session between the two in which he timidly ran his clumsy hands across the plane of the other boy's back. Suffice to say, this evening was going much better than initially planned. "Liar? Me?" Came his retort, bearing a mock incredulous tone as a smirk painted itself across his chapped lips. His strange comfort while being around Zig was the biggest shock, but it was something he reveled in, nonetheless. It wasn't often he found a person he was able to be himself around. "I didn't think I would be… I've, uh, never done this before, y'know?" With that, Cam began smoothing out the kinks in the younger male's back once again, finger tips ghosting across his shoulder blades for a reason that escaped his mind. For once, he wasn't allowing his brain to ruin a good moment. He was letting his body take over control completely, moving in whichever way it felt necessary in the moment. However, at one point in time, he felt Zig's body tense beneath him once again, his posture becoming more stiff as compared to the relaxed position he'd previously been in. Campbell furrowed his brow in contemplation, cocking his head in a gesture of confusion. Had he done something wrong? "Zig… you okay?" He asked timidly, hands absentmindedly continuing their pattern on the boy's back.

Although Cam could not see, Zig had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. It was as though a part of him thought that he could somehow close out the thoughts of him taking advantage of the innocent boy that was giving him so many sensations. They only seemed to worsen as Cam remained blissfully ignorant of what was happening to the niner. "Yes..!" He said through a clenched jaw, before exhaling to soothe himself as his voice softened, "…I mean, yeah, I'm good..sorry, you just..hit a bad spot.." He lied, his hips squirming a bit. 'It will go away…it will go away,' he chanted to himself. Being a boy of fifteen, he was easily provoked into arousal by the simplest things. Typically, a guy was not one of those things. He felt himself arch inward slightly as Cam's hands wandered down the plane of his back. As the blood rushed to both his head and his dick, he knew he was losing the battle between his primitive desires and his rationality. His eyes opened in order to turn his head and peer at Cam from over his shoulder. He thought, maybe, just maybe, it would help resolve the issue if he could confirm to himself that Cam was a *guy.* What he took in visually was not at all helpful. Cam was seated on him, so his legs were parted, his hands glistening with the slick oil that coated them. He noticed that the boy's eyebrows were knitted together some as he tried to figure out what Zig's deal was. It was…adorable. He had wondered before why he had heard of the Ice Hound player being referred to as a 'puppy' and now, in this moment, he knew why. He didn't think it was a bad thing. No, not to him. Cam looked so vulnerable, so innocent, so…willing. He decided that all he'd have to do is tell the kid he'd kick his ass if he told anyone. It worked with their massage session they had going, it should work with another kind of 'massage.' He had no other way of getting rid of his boner other than to masturbate, and with Cam here, that wasn't going to happen. Those pouty lips, those gentle brown eyes…

Zig groaned some as he lifted himself up, Cam still on him, he gave his hips a wiggle to shake Cam off so that he was on his bed instead of on him. He then looked up, smirking at him. "Were you enjoying yourself?" He asked, a part of him testing the waters as he crawled over Cam, looking down at him as he waited for an answer.

Cam 's confusion didn't quite subside after a less than assuring 'yes!' reverberated off the walls through gritted teeth. There was certainly something ailing the boy, though Campbell hadn't quite grasped the concept of why that could be. Only moments prior to this, Zig's mouth was emitting nothing more than pleasured noises — something that inexplicably caused the heat to rise to Cam's cheeks, flustering him to the point where his hands almost collided with one another. "Oh. Uh, sorry. I'll try not to do that again. Told you I probably wouldn't be that good at this…" He murmured, his mind now at ease after the more plausible explanation. However, he was still confused as to why Zig hadn't mentioned anything — after all, the boy seemed to be pretty vocal when it came to any discomfort towards the situation. Disregarding the follow-up thoughts with a dismissive shrug off the shoulders, he began working on the other male's lower back, feeling him curiously shy away from the touch. Was he really doing that bad of a job? "Sorry…" He wasn't quite sure for what he was apologizing for, but Zig seemed to be in a place of discontent, meaning Cam had probably hit the wrong spot once again. He intently focused on the contours of the other's back, concentrating on calculating his movements so that the proper pressure was applied — just enough to make the experience pleasurable. Hopefully he knew what was doing. His eyebrows once again knitted together when he felt Zig's hips buck softly, his writhing movements discouraging Cam. When the younger of the pair turned to meet his gaze, Campbell offered him a look of confusion, head cocked once again in query as his unrelenting hands continued their work. Eventually, Zig had enough of it, shimmying Cam off of him and rising from the bed. Just as he was about to follow suit and apologize for his lack of experience in the massage department, Zig did something completely unexpected. Rather than standing there or offering to help the other boy up, he retired to the mattress once again, hovering over the brunette. The pace of Cam's heart increased ten-fold, his palms beginning to sweat as he attempted to swallow the engorged lump that had situated itself in his throat, irregulating his respiration. "I… um… I-I guess…?" Cam was completely oblivious as to where he was going, a thick pair of eyebrows raised in silent confusion.

"I think you were," Zig pressed, attempting to turn the tables around on Cam. Zig was frustrated that the boy managed to allure him in such a way, and almost wanted to punish him for it. He held back, swallowing hard before gathering his senses to continue. "Why else would you come over here, wanting to touch my body?" He chuckled, getting a kick out of making the older boy squirm beneath him with his teasing comments. "I'm not gay, you know…not that I have a problem with gay people..but, it doesn't mean that I'm gay, either, Cam." He said this as he used the pad of his thumb to trace Cam's jawline. His green eyes were fixated on the boy's mouth. "I think you are, though.." He said, smirking wickedly as he kept his hips raised above Cam so that the boy would not feel his arousal pressing against him and discover that it was actually he who was turned on. He lowered himself to Cam, brushing their lips as his head started to spin. He was losing it. His hand dropped from Cam's face and joined his other hand in taking Cam's wrists and placing them above his head. "I'll prove to you that you like dudes.." He smirked and nestled his knee gently in between Cam's legs. "Let's see if Campbell Saunder's gets a boner from this…I'll be able to tell now.." He pressed his lips against Cam's lightly, breaking the little chaste kiss a moment to tease and tell him, "you have got to stop licking your damn lips when you're outside..your lips are so dry..bet it hurts.." He kissed him again, slipping his tongue out to prob between them and demand entrance.

Cam swallowed thickly in an attempt to calm his growing arousal and the rapid spinning of his mind. "I, um — I j-just… I, uh… wanted… to help…" He managed to choke out, his tone nothing more than a whimper as their close proximity continued to intoxicate his senses, leaving him in a state quite comparable to inebriation. The heat had long since risen to his cheeks, his skin tone now darkened enough to be classified into the tomato category. What was happening…? One minute, he was giving the other boy an innocent back rub after a grueling day filled with skateboarding, and the next their positions were reversed and Zig's hot breath was tickling his lips. "I-I'm not… gay," He squeaked meekly, that mischievous smirk adorning the younger male's lips doing something indescribable to his hormones. Just when he was about to make a more feasible rebuttal — something along the lines of 'what are you doing?' — Zig's lips ghosted against his own, nearly driving Cam wild with intensified desire. All he could offer in reciprocation to the other's words was a helpless whimper, his hands being pinned above his head in an incredibly arousing manner. He winced when he felt the pressure of the other male's leg lightly resting between his own, already overcome with a mass amount of pleasure. Every movement Zig was making rendered Cam absolutely speechless, only being broken out of his stupor when he felt a rough pair of lips against his own. His eyebrows shot up in astonishment, not having expected that despite the sexual transition of the conversation. Campbell wasn't given a chance to even process the thought of reciprocating the sentiment before, the raven-haired boy's mouth was extracted from his own, a teasing grin now taking home on his features. "I…" Was all that came out of his mouth in response before their lips were reunited, more forcefully this time. Again, processing the situation wasn't an option, Zig's tongue already desiring access. Involuntarily, he allowed his lips to part further, the two boys' tongues colliding in a way that lit Campbell on fire. A muffled moan escaped him at the small kiss, already feeling himself losing the one-sided challenge when his arousal was brought to its peak of the evening so far.

Zig ignored Cam's little whimperings as he did as he pleased. Once his tongue had managed to break through the boy's trembling mouth, he filled it, tasting and curving it around Cam's some. He kept his wrists firmly pinned, because he wasn't going to allow the hockey player to get away. Not after doing this to him. He was going to make sure that he got some sort of relief from the torture that Cam created with his hands. He couldn't just let him leave now. He felt the corner of his lips lift slightly into a little smirk as he felt the moan from Cam, it having cause little vibrations between their mouths. He retracted his tongue, his teeth finding Cam's lower lip and sinking into the soft tissue to give him a bite. He could taste the copper-esque flavor of the blood that must have been on the boy's lips from being too chapped. He gently took the bitten lip and sucked on it, feeling Cam's cock growing stiff through his jeans against his knee. Good. He was enjoying himself. It'd make it so much easier on him if he were enjoying the sensations like Zig was. He could feel his own dick twitch slightly in his pants the more turned on Cam got. He broke the kiss again, running his own tongue over his mouth as if he were tasting Cam again. "Hmm," He said out loud, before looking back down at the boy, who was very obviously a conflicting combination of terrified and aroused. "If you're not gay, why does your dick like me so much?" He snickered as his eyes looked down at the denim-covered bulge. "That looks like it hurts," He commented as he released one of Cam's wrists in order to place his warm palm onto Cam's bulge, giving it a teasing squeeze. "Take off your shirt, and maybe I'll make it go away.." He said, his eyes burning into Cam's as he released his other wrist.

Cam inhaled sharply when Zig's teeth began to graze his lower lip, the muscles sinking into the damaged tissue and nibbling on it softly in a way that aroused rather than hurt him. This was wrong. Utterly and completely wrong. So why did it feel so… good? He could tell the other boy was enjoying himself as well — or at least enjoying Cam's reactions — so immersed in the act, the outline of his smirk pressing into his lips. An embarrassing, involuntary whimper was elicited from the older male when the kiss was broken, automatically yearning for the feeling of Zig's lips on his own once again. "My — I… um… I d-don't…" Again, all feasible thoughts were alluding him, leaving his sentences to come out as unintelligible jumbles of strangely placed words. The deep, raspy tone that now accompanied the male's voice only succeeded in increasing Cam's arousal, his erect member beginning to throb painfully against the constricting fabric of his jeans. Still unable to speak like a normal human being, the brunette shakily nodded his head in confirmation to the statement. When Zig's hand left his arm, he allowed it to fall back to his side, the limb already aching from the foreign position it'd been stuck in. Just as he was beginning to relax minusculely, a rough hand began palming his hardened cock through the article of clothing. A choked noise of pleasure escaped parted lips at the pleasurable sound, eager to oblige when he was vaguely offered a form of release. "O-okay," He stuttered, bringing his hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulling it off, fumbling with it for a moment before it was discarded onto the floor.

Zig moved his knee away, feeling his heart rate pick up as he saw how eager-to-please Cam was. The boy was much hornier than he has original thought, because he was practically ripping his own shirt off when it came to his attention that Zig might be nice to him and get him off. Once Cam's torso was exposed, Zig swallowed hard, taking in his every detail. Evidently, due to his involvement in a sport, Cam was very well muscled. Despite the violence that often came with hockey, his skin somehow came out untouched. Light, porcelain skin pulled taunt over firm muscles. Zig had to remind himself to breathe after taking him in with his eyes. "…Good," He murmured, reaching behind Cam to grab a fistful of his hair, not to hurt him, but in order to guide his head to the side so that Zig could pepper the nape of his neck with warm kisses. He paused in places, licking and suckling on the soft skin. He had to stop, although he didn't want to, simply because his 'billet' people might get after Cam for having hickies on his neck. He knew that he was taking advantage of the timid boy's lust, but it didn't mean he didn't actually give a shit about him in general. Zig ran his hands down his naked sides, his mouth going from his neck, down his chest, and pausing at his happy trail. He kissed down to the end of it, reaching the waistline of his jeans. He smirked, paused, and dragged the tip of his tongue back up the trail. He loved teasing the boy. His hands worked their way down as well, reaching beneath him to grope and grab at his ass, massaging it firmly. Zig was trying so hard not to leave any bruises on the boy with how roughly he was handling him, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid that. Zig removed his hands from Cam's ass in order to fumble with his button and zipper, sliding his jeans down first. He left the boxers on. He licked his lips once he caught sight of Cam's excitement bulging, able to perk up more now that the denim wasn't there to stifle it. Zig teasingly grazed his fingertips over the fabric that covered his shaft. "Is this what you want?" He took it and gave it a firm squeeze.

Cam 's mind had still failed to register that this was actually happening. Not only was he participating in the first sexual act of his entire life, but it was with a BOY. Upon initially arriving at Degrassi, Zig Novak was not on his list of suspected people he'd be doing this with — not that he'd even thought to make any sort of list even remotely akin to that. Cam watched Zig's eyes carefully, noting the way his pupils were swallowed by a black cloud of lust as he surveyed the male's bare chest. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he had to resist the urge to cross his arms over his chest, slightly embarrassed about his body — which shied in comparison to the rest of the Ice Hounds. Still, he was thankful he'd maintained somewhat of a muscular build. The one thing keeping him from second guessing himself was the approval in the other boy's every action; the way he tentatively licked his lips occasionally, that sense of yearning his physique exuded as the bulge in his own pants became quite prominent to Cam's eyes. Unsure of what to do at first, he silently debated covering his eyes, somehow feeling as though he were invading Zig's privacy — even though, in all reality, it was the other way around. No sooner than the younger boy had murmured his approval were his lips connecting with the vulnerable flesh of Cam's neck, the feeling making him grow impossibly larger. His hands reached for something to cling to, finding Zig's hair and opting to awkwardly run his fingers through the unruly black locks as the pleasure intensified. Soft moans slipped from his chapped lips as the other boy traveled lower with his mouth, each kiss and movement of the tongue setting Cam's body on fire. "Mmm," He moaned as the muscle teased the skin above his jeans, gripping a bit more firmly on the locks of hair he still held in his possession. His instincts caused him to flinch slightly when unfamiliar hands found the seat of his pants, only to have confusion ensue with the registry of how good the gesture felt. Lost in his bliss, Cam hardly realized that his jeans were being removed, only becoming aware of the fact when the fabric hit the ground with a dull thud. Watching Zig stare at him so hungrily made the elder become increasingly erect, his cock throbbing with an insatiable need for release. "Y… y-yes," He stuttered, his eyes screwing shut at the intensity of his arousal — he'd never had it quite this badly before. The squeeze delivered to the shaft of his dick elicited a raspy moan from the sophomore, once again tightening his grip on Zig's hair.

"That's it.." Zig whispered as Cam's moans intensified. With how good Cam looked—-some of his brown hair spilled on the pillow, his cheeks and chest flushed with want—- Zig was not sure how long he could control himself before he was turning him over and violating him with everything that he had. They had gone too far to stop now. Zig hooked his fingers onto the band of his boxers, pulling them down and allowing Cam's cock to spring free. He was impressed by how well-endowed the boy actually was. Cam was a smaller guy in comparison to the rest of the Ice Hounds—-shit, in comparison to even Zig as a niner! Yet, here his dick was, with nice girth, the perfect length, and some pre-cum seeping from its slit. Zig felt some chills slide down his spine as he rubbed Cam's naked thighs, inching closer and closer to his dick, before grabbing onto his hips to keep him still. He lowered himself, snaking out his tongue to lick the tip. He had obviously never given a blowjob before, but he had gotten a couple from Tori. She was never very good at it. As he tasted Cam's length, he figured he could do this by imagining what it is he would have wanted from her. Zig gripped the bottom of Cam's shaft to keep it still as he wrapped his lips around the smooth head, sliding his hot, wet mouth down to the bottom and back up again.

Cam felt Zig's nimble fingers toying with the hem of his boxers, no indecision following in the act of disposing of the sole article of clothing separating the older of the pair from pleasure. Even his underwear had become constricting at that point, his erection pressing up against the soft fabric, begging to be given some sort of relief. A sigh of relief floated from his lips after being fully exposed, no longer confined to such a small space. In all honesty, Cam was quiet big for someone of his side — especially considering the fact that some had told him he still looked prepubescent. Never had he thought anything of it, but at this particular moment, he was thanking no one in particular for being decently endowed. His dick twitched in anticipation as Zig's hand slowly caressed his thighs, the niner's erratic breath tickling his skin as he inched closer. He'd never been given a blow job before — or anything more than a kiss, really — so there was truly nothing feasible to compare this experience to. All he knew was that the feeling of the other male's tongue teasing his tip and lapping up the pre-cum was enough to make him want to explode. "G-God!" This moan amplified off the walls, coming out much louder than the others as the warmth of Zig's mouth enveloped his dick, hand firmly gripping his shaft. On instinct, he pushed down on the younger boy's head, encouraging him to continue his movements.

The crack of Cam's voice as his moans got more desperate translated themselves into further fuel for Zig's lust. He sped up, feeling the tip of Cam's dick causing his throat to tighten at times, his head bobbing up and down to pleasure the boy. He felt little spasms in Cam's leg muscles and cock, so he gently grabbed Cam's wrist to move his hand from his head, pulling his mouth off his dick a moment to tell him between heavy breaths, "…Don't cum so fast..if you need to cum, tell me. I'm not keeping it at just the damn blowjob.." He smirked, winking at him. Now Cam can never say that Zig did not tell him before taking his anal virginity. He released his grip on Cam's hands to let him hold his hair again as he swallowed his cock again, making it nice and slick from his mouth as he reached with one hand to cup his balls, fondling and rolling them. He could tell that this was Cam's very first blowjob. He felt kind of pleased knowing that he was the extent of Cam's experience. It was kind of like claiming the attractive older boy. Zig was a very territorial person; what was his, was his. He had decided, from the moment he sprung up from Cam's massage, that he wanted the hockey player to be his. He was shy, cute, had a big cock, was willing to do what Zig wanted him to do, but most of all, Cam was lonely. Zig could somehow feel the loneliness vibrating off of him ever since he entered his house. He was someone needing someone else to give a shit about him. Zig was willing to give that to him. Cam wasn't a bad guy. He deserved to be cared for.

Cam's legs were beginning to tremble from the excessive amounts of pleasure, his climax swiftly approaching. Was it supposed to happen this fast? Cam had no way of knowing, the ignorance and naivety thickly layering the already blissful atmosphere. Considering this was his first time, his comparisons fell short, leading him to believe that everything that was occurring was good and had come in due time. Biting down on his lower lip, Campbell nodded in regards to Zig's speech, the desire for release outweighing his disintegrating rational thought process. Once a wet mouth was once again tending to his shaft, he entangled his hands in the boy's hair once again, tugging softly at black tufts of hair. He impulsively began thrusting into the younger male's mouth, trying to control his movements so as to not push it too far. His pleasure was heightening, the fire that was roaring in the pit of his stomach coming to its peak. "I-I'm gonna…" The last word failed to leave his mouth; partly because it was rather vulgar, but mostly because he was running short of breath. Just as he felt himself about to succumb to the pleasure, the movements stimulating his throbbing cock ceased, leaving Cam desperate for release.

Zig felt the quivering older boy start twitching in some places in his legs and knew that his orgasm must be nearing. Zig waited, slowing the stimulation on Cam's cock until he heard the teen's voice crack and tell him that he was about to cum. As promised, he pulled his mouth off, not giving the boy any relief. He could see that the lust was going to Cam's head, his brown eyes seemingly clouding as his breathing became shallow. He grabbed Cam's waist and flipped him over onto his stomach. He ran his hands up the back of his thighs and his ass, giving it a small smack before reaching beneath his bed and grabbing his lubricate he often used to masturbate with. "It'll hurt at first," He warned, arousal dripping in his voice as he parted Cam's ass to squeeze some of the lube directly onto his opening. "It'll feel good soon, though.." He said, rubbing Cam's back some so he wouldn't feel as stressed out before he coated his own cock with the slick substance. He gripped his base with his index finger and thumb to guide it to Cam's asshole, rubbing the smooth head against the tight entrance before slowly pushing in.

Cam squirmed with pleasure when the younger boy took the liberty of pushing him onto his stomach. Although he hadn't any idea of what to expect, he couldn't help but embrace the situation with an aroused eagerness. Despite his better instincts squealing in confusion — pleading with him to at least process what was going on before becoming too committal — Cam was unable to do anything other than nod in confirmation, bracing himself for what was to come. A cool substance infiltrated his insides, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the sophomore; it was such a sharp contrast in comparison to the heat of the moment that it was actually rather soothing, the act placating him into further compliance. His teeth grazing his lower lip, Campbell once again nodded his head, the cheeks of his bum unintentionally clenching in apprehension. The way the other boy sounded so sure about everything, Cam began to wonder if he hadn't partaken in such activities before. He himself had never done anything — much less with a boy — but Zig seemed so confident in his abilities, so much more… experienced. A soft moan escaped the sophomore's chapped lips as he felt the tip of the other male's cock teasing his hole, the pre-cum mingling with the lubricant. Sharply intaking a breath as the niner entered him, Cam's eyes screwed shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It was an entirely new sensation, one that made him wince and groan in unexpected agony. God, did it hurt. The confusing factor was that he didn't only feel the pain, he was also becoming rather aroused by Zig's slow movements, the feeling of having the boy inside of him nearly outweighing the discomfort. "Z-Zig…" The brunette managed to pant out, white-knuckled hands now tightly gripping the duvet cover.

Zig sucked in a breath as he felt the older boy's anal muscles tightening on him due to his heightening nerves. He reached up and ran his fingers through Cam's hair. It was an attempt to soothe him. He knew he wasn't all that bright when it came to the science courses at Degrassi, but he had the common sense to know that this process was going to be really painful for Cam. Something was going up his ass, for christ sakes! As Zig allowed the tufts of brown hair to glide through the crevices of his fingers, he said softly, "…hey..you have to relax..I know it sucks man but it should get better..if it doesn't, then, I'll stop.." He admitted that a small part of him didn't want to stop, with how good Cam's hot walls felt against his needing cock. He also did not want to hurt or scare Cam, though. The guy was timid enough as it was. Zig had already internally made the promise that he would start looking out for the upper classman. Hurting him in this way wasn't exactly 'looking out.' Zig could feel that every inch of his length was finally buried deep inside of Cam. He removed his fingers from the boy's hair to rub his back and sides, his fingers grazing over his ass cheeks as he started to pump slowly. He just needed to loosen him up. Then he could fuck him hard like his body so desperately urged him to do. If someone had told Zig just that morning that he would be having sex with another guy today, he would have laughed in their faces. Now? He would just walk away. If only Campbell Saunders had not liked that post on tumblr. He heard his name come tumbling from the boy's quivering lips, and his arousal spiked. "..F-fuck.." He whispered, trying to hold himself back as he continued his steady, delicate rhythm. Cam was so tight inside that he wondered if the boy would ever loosen up or not. He reached beneath Cam, stroking his shaft to help provide him with some pleasure as the boy attempted to ride out the pain of being violated.

Cam visibly relaxed under Zig's touch, his muscles loosening from the simple sensation of the other boy's fingers tousling his hair. He mustered the strength to nod, the pain becoming more severe. The sophomore shakily exhaled through parted lips in attempt to further sooth himself, willing the pleasure to take over rather than the latter. Apparently, the spilled syllable caused some arousal in the other boy, as his breathing seemed to become irregular, a whispered fragment just barely reaching Cam's innocent ears. Although he normally wasn't privy to profanity, just hearing the word come from the niner's mouth made his throbbing dick twitch in excitement. A soft moan was offered in rebuttal, the tears that had formed in the crevices of his eyes beginning to gradually subside. A few had escaped, trickling down his cheek and landing in a salty puddle on the sheets of the bed. Campbell's head bowed down subtly as Zig continued his thrusts, an undulated moan filling the air when the other boy's hand came to a rest on the shaft of his cock. "J-Jesus…" He panted, the entire experiencing morphing into one of pleasure rather than unrelenting agony. "K-keep… going…" The brunette encouraged, gently rotating his eager hips to match the younger male's thrusts.

Zig shifted his weight slightly so he could lift one hand to lazily wipe at Cam's cheek, kissing the back of his head. Feeling Cam's cock twitch in his hands, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he whispered into his silk-woven hair, "is it starting to feel better, Camcam? Your dick is getting even more excited.." He jerked Cam off some until he started to notice the older boy pushing back against his hips to allow for more friction between them. He groaned in pleasure, letting a tiny hiss seep past his lips as he released Cam's cock. Now that Cam was a little looser, now, he could fuck him like he wanted to. He had no idea what it was about this timid brunette and his naturally pouted lips that made Zig wanted to pound him until he couldn't walk anymore. Not that it mattered anymore. Zig did not feel an ounce of regret or hesitation as he took Cam's hips into his slightly calloused hands, pulling his cock out slowly until only the head was inside of him. Then, with full force, he slammed back into him. Tightening his grip until his nails dug into Cam's soft flesh, he started pumping faster, groaning as he felt Cam's walls hugging tightly onto his hard cock. "That's right…fucking…keep pushing back on me..your ass feels nice on my hips.." He gave a small grunt as he tried not to be too loud. He did have neighbors, after all. However, Cam looked so hot…his ass tight, firm, nice enough to bounce a penny off of, his smooth back starting to bead with sweat. Zig leaned down, his chest touching Cam's back, as he ravished the sensitive skin on the back of Cam's neck: biting into the flesh before suckling on it to soothe it, his hips bucking hard and showing no signs of stopping.

Cam nodded vigorously in response to Zig's teasing inquiry, arousal seeping from his every pore. The feeling of the other boy's hot breath against his scalp caused him to shudder pleasurably; that in combination with his calculated strokes threatened to drive Cam to the brink. Even the use of the unoriginal, mundane nickname furthered his arousal. If it were anyone else, he had the feeling that his mind would automatically shut down and urge him to make his guest scarce, but with Zig… everything felt so incredibly right — and this terrified Campbell to no end. A soft whimper sounded when the shaft of his needy member was released, instantly yearning for the other boy's touch. However, his nearly nonexistent noise was transformed into a chain of throaty moans as the other boy suddenly quickened his pace. Almost every trace of pain had all but dissipated, leaving the experience to only be rendered as impossibly pleasureful. Everything was driving him absolutely crazy; the feeling of Zig's nails digging into the exposed skin of his hips, how the younger male's dick scoured every possible inch of him, leaving no crevice untouched, the sound of the mattress shifting on the floor do to the unexpected change in force. With the other's encouragement, Campbell continued to meet his movements, rocking his hips more forcefully so that his ass made a satisfying slapping noise against Zig's skin each time he did so. Beads of sweet began forming on his forehead, tiny droplets trickling down from various strands of his hair onto the sheets, mingling with the tears shed. "Z-Zig… s-so… g… g-ood," He moaned, relishing the feeling of the other boy inside of him. Only did the pleasure intensify when teeth began to graze the vulnerable flesh of his back, soft nips being delivered to the skin. God, did that turn him on. In appreciation of the actions, Cam released another string of moans into the air, his back arching.

"Fuck, Cam, you're so fucking hot!" He shouted as he rode Cam's ass, pulling out to flip the boy onto his back. He took Cam's legs, putting them over his shoulders to make his hole even tighter as he plunged his cock back inside of him, thrusting his hips roughly. He knew that once he was finished, Cam's creamy, flawless skin was going to sport shades of purple and blue. He couldn't help himself. He groaned loudly, his hair matting to his forehead as his skin grew damp from how intensely he was fucking the boy. Zig loved stuffing the boy with his cock, making it so that Cam could feel and savor every inch as it buried itself deep inside of him. His nails dug further into Cam, leaving red indentations in the shapes of crescent moons as he rolled his hips into him again and again. In this position, he found it was easier to find the sweet spot that he knew was hidden inside of the boy: his prostate. Zig was never one for mundane school subjects such as anatomy, however, when it comes to something being located in such a spot…of course he paid attention. He knew the bundle of nerves must be somewhere, and based on Cam's sudden spasms he was feeling in his leg muscles, he must be hitting it with every thrust in his asshole. Zig panted as he felt himself building up to his climax. It excited him even more knowing that he was going to fill Cam to the very top with his hot seed. His hands left Cam's hips to grab his bare ass, using it to guide Cam off and on his cock, until, finally, Zig let out a pleasured groan, tilting his head back as he came deep inside of Campbell Saunders.

Cam 's face grew red at the other boy's compliment, acknowledging it with an equally loud moan of appreciation. Before he was even able to register the feeling, Campbell had been flipped onto his back, his legs resting on the other boy's shoulders as he was fucked mercilessly. If anything was gained from this situation, it was that a new light had been shone on his perception of intimacy. Although he possessed normal desires as every human did, he'd always been terribly afraid that he'd somehow mess up, or that it wouldn't be as enjoyable as it was often conveyed to be. Every single negative thought about sex was promptly erased from his mind with each thrust Zig took, his legs growing weak from the constant motion. "O-oh my… g-g-god!" He screeched when he felt the other boy's cock push against a certain spot that nearly made him come on the spot. Realizing that it was more probable than not that he wouldn't reach his climax without some sort of help, a trembling hand fumbled around for the shaft of his dick. Upon grasping it, Cam began moving his hand up and down quickly in an attempt to match Zig's thrust, inklings of pre-cum dripping from his tip onto his hand. By the younger boy's frequent moans, Campbell suspected he was just as close to reaching his peak. With this new-found information, he pumped his hand more quickly, wanting to be allowed the pleasure of coming simultaneously. It wasn't long before fluids infiltrated his insides, kept securely inside of his ass by Zig's unmoving cock. Just the sound of the other male's release was enough to push Cam over the edge, a thick substance spewing from the head of his dick and onto the skin surrounding it.

Zig pulled out carefully, his cum dripping from inside of Cam as he sat back on his heels and admired the mess that he made of the boy. Cam, who came into his house so modest and mouse-like, Cam, who went from being bundled up to being naked on his bed. The hockey star was on his back, his skin glistening with the sweat that was born from their intimacy, his hair a tousled mess on top of his head, and his cock, now limp in the boy's hand, having just erupted. Zig licked his lips, his heart still thudding loudly in his chest as he got off the bed to grab the box of kleenex on his dresser. He grabbed some tissues to wipe the cum off his cock before he took some more, wiping Cam up, and tossing the wads into his mini trash can. He sat back down on the bed, not bothering to put his clothes back on yet since his skin was too sticky from perspiration, anyway. He figured it'd be a bitch to try to pull on his clothes on when he was in this state. He looked over at Cam, resting his hand on his knee. "You okay?" He offered him a friendly grin, still breathing heavily from all that had taken place. He just hoped that he didn't freak the boy out. "I mean…I won't actually kick your ass like I said…but..maybe it would be better for you if we didn't tell anyone? Not yet, at least.." He paused. Did he just say 'not yet'? Zig chewed the inside of his cheek. That heavily implied that there could be future times where they would engage in this again. A part of him wondered who he was anymore, the other part of him was really hoping that there would be a next time for him and Cam.

Cam 's breathing had begun to regulate itself, his body reeling from the incredible orgasm he'd just received. A small smile eventually painted itself across Cam's lips, too caught up in the bliss he was experience to remember just what he'd done. His teammates would give him hell if they ever caught wind of this, but right now, he wasn't thinking about that. All that filled his mind were remnants of their time together; Zig's kisses, his weirdly arousing dominance, the way their bodies seemed to mesh together perfectly. For that small moment, everything seemed completely fine. And so he allowed the other boy to wipe the fluids from his body, slowly settling into a sitting position in front of the nude body of the other. For about the millionth time that night, Cam nodded, although 'okay' wasn't even comparatively a strong enough emotion to associate with his feelings during that time. Only when Zig uttered those last few words 'not yet' did Campbell's resolve crumble. His breathing once again began to pick up — not in the good way, either — and he found himself scrambling for his clothes. "I, uh… I just forgot that I had to be home for dinner. I'll see you later," The excuse was weak, but it was all that he needed to escape this place. Escape Zig and his confusing feelings and the house that they'd just had sex in. The last thing that was exchanged between the pair was a strangely intense stare that haunted Cam throughout his walk home.

**~ End of Chapter One ~**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I Settle into Your Bones:**

**Chapter Two**

**Collaboration between ZigFuckingNovak and [she still doesn't have an FF account fgdfhu]**

_I'm waiting. Text me when you're here?_

Campbell sent the text in very uncharacteristic good spirits, even finding himself humming the theme song of Full House as he sat. Everything had changed exponentially after he and Zig's new… 'friendship' had sprouted from the water deprived soil. It was a blessing, if anything, that they found each other when they did. With the way his life was going, the likelihood of his survival grew meek day by day. For all he knew, if hadn't found someone like Zig, he might have ended up… no, he wasn't going to think about that today. He would not allow himself to be disheartened by pesky thoughts of horridness.

A complacent 'ah' left the boy's parted lips as the sun began to peek from beneath its cloudy blanket, warming his skin. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to soak in the moment and be completely immersed in the feeling; the unrelenting waves of heat tanning his flesh subtly to a golden brown, a soft breeze brushing the stray strands of hair from his visage. The sounds of laughter and enjoyment resonated from the quaint street, children partaking in all sorts of activities across the street from him.

In complete honestly, Cam could have sat there all day, describing the infinite moment and the joy of actually living once again. The freshly cut grass gave the air a slightly bitter tinge, one he hadn't previously noticed through his veil of depression. Understandably, he did still have bouts of seemingly unbearable melancholy, but it wasn't of the magnitude that it had been before, or nearly the frequency. Only one thing had changed in his life, causing him to believe that the source of this now foreign feeling had a name. This wasn't just the change of the season or a new resolve to have a fresh outlook on life; this was something different. Something much more meaningful. This was Zig.

And so he waited for the boy, comfortably lounging on the bench by himself — which normally would have made him feel awkward, but didn't — when his phone sounded. The beep of his repetitive ring tone joined in with the chorus of sounds, creating a harmonious symphony that he used to be unable to acknowledge the beauty of. He shoved his hand into his pocket, retrieving the device and bringing a hand to his forehead so that he could properly see the message. Zig. There it was; that inexplicable fluttering of his heart, that adoring smile tugging at his lips, refusing to relent.

_What's your favourite ice cream, hockey star?_

Naturally, most who attended Degrassi referred to him as such, but when it came from the lips — or rather, electronic device — of Zig, it felt so much more affectionate. Real.

_Chocolate._

_And you're late. Ten laps around the park._

Zig chuckled softly as he read Cam's text about him being late. Tact was not exactly one of Zig's stronger traits—-if a trait, at all. Typically, whenever Zig Novak was late to an event, it was because he simply did not want to be there. This was not the case with Campbell Saunders and his own agreement to spend the afternoon in the park, however. He had a viable excuse for not being there on the dot. That excuse was currently in the form of brown droplets trying to escape the packed ball in which they were scooped when being put into their cone. Zig personally opted for strawberry, his tongue dragging across the base of the ice cream itself as his fingers pivoted it around.

He was careful not to tumble on his own feet and ruin the treat he had for Cam and himself as approached the park. His grin widened when he saw the smaller, familiar form seated on one of the park benches.

Zig plopped himself down, twisting his torso slightly so he could hand Cam his chocolate ice cream cone. "Ta-da!" He said, laughing some. "Eh, it's kind of trying to escape…might wanna start licking right away." He nodded to affirm this as he started sucking the chocolate trails off of his own fingers before tending to his own frozen treat. He rested his back against the bench, slipping an arm around Cam's shoulders causally. He had tried not to glance over at him…but failed. Cam was definitely someone to marvel at. At least, in Zig's eyes, he was. He didn't see how anyone could not see what he did, though. Those slender, delicate fingers as they held his cone, his long, black lashes that were currently even more prominent due to the boy's visual focus on his chocolate ice cream. Cam.

He slurped on the top of his ice cream, his eyes now gazing off into nowhere in particular as he nervously awaited for when the moment came for him to finally ask Cam the big question: will you go out with me? This question, while amusing the likes of adults who were well past their awkward years of high school, was actually quite a big deal to the niner. Asking someone out meant asking them to be his. Asking them to be his, meant that they could either accept the offer, or they could reject it. Would Cam reject it, though? They were intimate. Their bare bodies had entangled in the closest way that the laws of science would allow. Zig's phone was filled with text messages from the boy—-sexy ones, flirtatious ones, and, the greatest of all, the sweet ones.

The two did not even accept the embrace of slumber until they had called one another to whisper soft good nights through smiling lips. No. There was no way Cam could turn him down. It was certain to Zig that he liked him back; and things did not come as quickly to Zig unless they were straight to-the-point.

He smiled warmly after Cam had almost finished his ice cream, and he decided that he could wait no longer. He lifted his arm from Cam's shoulders, his hand finding the dormant one of Cam's that was resting on the hockey player's lap. He gave it a tender squeeze as he said, "Hey," His green eyes seem to suddenly glint. Or, perhaps it was the sun lighting up his irises from the angle in which he was seated. No. It was definitely what he was about to do.

"Take a walk with me," He said, standing up and giving Cam's hand a little tug to coax him up with him. Zig's fingers laced themselves with the older boy's as they made their way to the little path that was surrounded by a small forest. It was a little sanctuary for the local wildlife, and somewhere where Zig sometimes liked to go after he had spent so many hours skateboarding. It was a place of zen. Only positive energy, he was sure of it. Nothing could go wrong in those woods, as far as Zig Novak was concerned.

He could tell Cam was getting confused by the dark-haired boy's sudden interest in the trees. He came to a stop. "Look to your left.." He whispered in Cam's ear.

There, etched on the bark of the tree, were the words: _will u go out w/ me?_

It wasn't long before the vague silhouette of a person whom Campbell knew to be Zig appeared, his figure seemingly scintillating in the glimmering sunlight. The elapsed time in which he'd waited for the boy hadn't seemed agonizingly long; instead, he took the wasted minutes as an opportunity to observe the nature around him, appreciate, and absorb it completely. It wasn't just the grass that made the air home to this special scent; it was the different variations of flowers, the bark of the trees, the countless spurts of perfume squirted into the vastness. Normally, Cam associated the sound of birds chirping with annoyance, approaching it with a groan and anything to block out the incessant tweeting. Today, everything was so completely different. The birds weren't annoying, they were happy to be alive. New born birds were being hatched just that moment, and joy was being spread across the small span of the nest. Cam wasn't quite sure why he was noticing all of these things, but he was grateful for it.

Only did hazel orbs leave the beautiful scenery overwhelming them when a much more interesting subject happened along. A smile filled with warmth and admiration immediately adorned his lips, threatening to split his cheeks if it were to broaden anymore. "You're late," he observed, grabbing the ice cream cone and offering the boy an appreciative nudge of the shoulder. Cam wasn't quite used to showing affection and wasn't all too sure what the boundaries were, but the good thing with Zig was that he somehow knew. He took Cam's small gestures and made them into what they really were; endless gratitude. No one but him seemed to notice his posture and the aura surrounding him, practically seething admiration for the younger boy. Every fiber of his being told him to trust, and that was what frightened him the most deeply. Not only was this the extent of what he'd ever felt towards anyone, but Zig was a boy. If anyone knew about the two of them, he'd be the prime target for isolation. To be branded a social pariah wasn't exactly one of his top goals upon arriving at Degrassi.

Noticing the liquid between to drip in between the webs of his fingers, a tongue scantily protruding from relatively chapped lips, lapping up the cool substance that began trickling down the cone. Now, his full concentration was on the ice cream and just how good it tasted. The chocolate not only satisfied, but intoxicated him; each lick bringing him closer to inebriation of the best kind. Maybe this is what it meant to be 'high on life,' or however the saying went. The prospect of such coupled with the realization that he was actually living threatened to propel Cam up ten levels of happiness.

Before he was able to become enraptured with another part of his surroundings, a soft voice disturbed him — perhaps disturbed wasn't the word, because that voice was one he enjoyed so much, it could never be considered anything close to a disruption. There was a new warmth on his hand, not from the sun, but from something that brought him much more pleasure. Whereas the sun warmed him on the outside, simple gestures such as these warmed him on the inside. Cam's lips once again curled up in an adoring smile when he felt a slight pressure on his hand, finding Zig's presence to be so comforting, he would've been willing to go anywhere with him.

"Okay," His reply was simple, but that was all it needed to be. The whole afternoon was just that; simple. And simple was more than enough for him at the moment. Maybe exactly what he needed.

So, on trudged the pair, hand in hand — Cam's cheeks admittedly a darker shade of pink than was normal — into the unknown. Or, at least, it was unknown to Cam. As they continued to walk, civilization began to disappear and trees took their place, the grass cradling fallen leaves like a mother to her child. The sounds of children and laughter all eventually subsided; nothing more than a distant memory. The two were completely and utterly alone, and strangely enough, Campbell didn't feel an ounce of doubt. Whatever they were doing was right.

After an estimated fifteen minutes under comfortable silence's invisible cloak, that voice was in his ear again, coaxing him softly. He couldn't refuse if he wanted to, not when Zig was speaking so softly to him, like he was the only person in the world who mattered — which couldn't be true, but Cam liked thinking that way. "My… left?" He muttered, so entranced in the boy's voice that he'd hardly heard the words. However, he obeyed, turning his head in the direction he was instructed to and being met with yet another tree with a crude carving on it.

"It's just a…" His sentence was left unfinished, his eyes feasting upon the sight that was meant to be behold. Will u go out w/ me was engraved into the bark, staring him straight in the face and demanding a reply. His heart rate began to pick up, the knot forming in his throat already multiplying to a size big enough that it threatened to strangle him. His cheeks were no longer pink, but a darkened shade of red. His voice caught in his throat, making it nearly impossible to speak. No. He couldn't accept this. What would everyone think? What would his teammates say? He couldn't do this. Besides, he wasn't even gay… he just held a special attraction for someone who happened to be the same sex as him.

Panic coursed through his brains and irrationality took over his brain. He was overwhelmed with this instinct to run; to get as far away from Zig and any pressures of commitment as he possibly could. But, and he'll wonder for a long time if that was the proper decision, he didn't. He stood rooted in place, mouth agape and eyes wide with the terror. "Z-Zig… I-I'm sorry… I can't…" The reply was hardly feasible, and not at all what he'd planned out in his head, but it was going to have to do; words were no longer willing to come out.

Zig walked closer to him, grinning as he tilted his body to the side some as an attempt to see the expression on Cam's face, which had now appeared to be at more of a down angle. "…Soo?" He sing-songed, waiting.

His expression suddenly went serious when he noticed that Cam was not smiling. He was not jumping up and down excitedly, his arms had not thrown themselves around Zig's neck. So then, what? Zig's heart began to hammer at a rapid pace that could surely put most in the hospital. "Cam?" He said louder. When his persistence was met with red cheeks and a tense silence, Zig swallowed hard and opened his mouth to try again—-when Cam told him..

_I can't. _

"…You..can't?" Zig said, the words lingered with the taste of bitterness as he rolled them off his tongue. His face had contorted itself into a painful mixture of denial and confusion. It was apparent that more than a thousand thoughts were racing across his mind. "…I.." He struggled to find the words that could properly suffice for the ache that was beginning to burn like wildfire in his chest. What now? What now?

Zig did what he did best. He acted strictly on impulse. The pain was blinding him. He could not even think straight as he hauled back and threw his ice cream cone at the vandalized tree with all of his might; the pink liquid splattering all over the words that he had spent such precious time carving. It was so difficult to do. He had never thought that a tree would be hard to carve into. He remembered the splinters that he had come home with; his Mother fussing over them as she plucked each with out with tweezers—-despite Zig's obvious detesting of this idea. At the end of the night, glancing down at his bandaged fingers—-he knew that it would be worth it. Cam would say yes. Then, they could be together. They could read comic books under a blinding flashlight in a blanket fort that Zig had put together for when Cam would stay over. They could sneak early morning showers together; his Mother cooking breakfast and blissfully unaware of the erotic activities that were taking place between two lovers over her head and separated only by a poorly made wooden floor.

He was supposed to teach Cam how to skateboard. Zig was supposed to be standing beside the wobbling hockey skater as he tried to move on the board, and, he would fall. Except, Zig would catch him. He would catch him and he would help him try again. They could celebrate after the boy had managed to move on the skateboard on his own.

Zig stared blankly at the tree for several minutes before he turned to Cam, his eyes flaring with anger and hurt. "This.." He pointed shakily at the tree, "this is NOT how the fuck this was supposed to go!" He spat, his green eyes lining with hot tears. He did not bother to wait for a response from Cam. He moved past him, his shoulder pushing into Cam's as he walked off.

The further he got into the woods and nearer to the park, the quicker his stride got. The niner had broken into a full on run. He needed to. He needed to run from it all. From Cam, from his humiliation, from his idiotic belief that Cam had actually felt the same way about him. Was this all a fucking joke to the kid that had been the one stuttering and blushing beneath him when he took his virginity? Was he not good enough for the precious, upper middle-class boy?

He did not stop until he finally reached his house. His hands smacked onto his thighs to rest, his body doubled over in heavy breathing. His heart pounded in his ears. It only took a couple of seconds for his heart to remind him of what had just taken place. So he collapsed onto his knees, gripping his dark hair with both hands as he sobbed loudly and angrily.

_Why?_

**~ End of Chapter two ~**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
